Just Another Day
by Deeranya
Summary: Hari-hari Kise Reina menghadapi keanehan kakaknya. (Bukan incest)


Aku bingung, kenapa kakakku terkenal sekali? Padahal menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja. Memang sih, wajahnya bisa dikatakan 'diatas rata-rata', namun kelakuannya itu loh yang membuat ku bingung setengah mati akan kewarasan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Oleh karena itu, aku membolos sekolah dan menguntit ke sekolahnya. Untungnya tidak ada yang heran ketika aku masuk ke SMA Kaijou dengan seragam pria (punya kakakku, pastinya sudah aku kecilkan terlebih dahulu) dan bergabung di antara murid-murid lainnya. Buktinya aku dapat membeli yakisoba- _pan_ dengan selamat sentosa.

Rambut pirang sepingangku aku sembunyikan dibalik wig hitam a'la L dari Death Note yang aku pinjam dari klub Cosplay sekolahku, dadaku aku tahan menggunakan perban agar terlihat lebih macho, aku juga merubah gaya jalanku menjadi kelaki-lakian.

Lihat betapa besar usahaku untuk menguntit kakaku sendiri, aku yakin hal ini sudah pantas membuatku mendapat penghargaan OSCAR (laah).

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gym yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantin, gedungnya yang besar dan tinggi menjadikannya tanda kalau SMA Kaijou sangat mengedepankan prestasi basketnya, tidak heran kalau sekolah ini sering memenangkan pertandingan-pertandingan olahraga tingkat nasional.

Hal yang menyapaku pertama adalah decitan sepatu olahraga serta bola oranye yang beradu dengan lantai, bukan teriakan nyaring bedesibel tinggi dari para perempuan gila yang selalu mengikuti kakakku. Untuk hal itu aku merasa lega, bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan tutup telinga jika hal itu terjadi.

Sepertinya mereka sedang berlatih dengan sekolah lain… Jujur, aku merasa bangga ketika manusia berkepala merah itu menghancurkan ring-nya. Mungkin aku akan menteriakkan 'YEEAY!' jika tidak sedang menyamar sekarang.

" _Time_!" teriak gumpalan lemak (maaf, tapi itu yang pertama kali muncul di kepala ku), ia lalu meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat yang pastinya membuat kalian bosan dan tidak mau membaca cerita ini lagi, jadinya tidak author tulis.

Dengan pelan-pelan aku menuju ke lantai dua gor (gedung olahraga), menyaksikan setiap gerak-gerik kakakku tertjintah (oke, aku hampir muntah mengatakannya) di sekitar teman-teman dekatnya. Percaya atau tidak, kakakku di rumah sangat menjijikkan, kalian tidak akan percaya dengan kelakuannya yang selalu lebay dan _overacting_.

Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan tingkah kakakku yang menjijikkan, ternyata dugaanku salah. Tingkahnya tidak jauh beda dengan di rumah. Sekarang aku semakin bingung kenapa dia populer, apakah fansnya terbutakan oleh wajah (yang kata orang) tampan itu? Entah lah, aku tidak mengerti.

Bahkan ketika ia SMP pun aku tidak mengenal temannya sama sekali, eh tau-tau wajah kakakku terdapat di majalah olahraga yang sangat terkenal, memanggil tim basket mereka (Teikou) sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sagat ahli bermain basket.

Aku saja tidak tahu kalau ia bermain basket, kirain dia masih bermain sepak bola…  
atau renang ya?

.

.

Ah, kini dia mulai nangis buaya lagi….

.

.

Sebenarnya mereka main basket atau reunian sih? kebanyakan bicara nih!

.

.

Yukio _-senpai_ , aku akan menjadi penggemar terberat mu, lanjutkan proses tendang menendangnya!

.

.

Seirin—sekolah yang menjadi lawan kakakku hari ini—menang, entah kenapa rasa sedih menjamur di dadaku. Untuk pertama kalinya… kakakku menangis betulan.

Ketika di rumah aku akan merayakannya besar-besaran, sekarang masalahnya bagaimana caranya kembali ke rumah tanpa ketahuan. Aku tidak bohong ketika mengatakan kalau sudah banyak mata yang menatap ke arahku, memandangku dengan pandangan bertanya.

Benar seperti dugaanku, sesaat setelah aku memikirkannya sebuah tangan yang kekar mencengkram pundakku. "Maaf, aku baru pertama kali melihat mu di sini." Orang tadi mencengkram bahuku sangat kuat, sampai-sampai aku takut kalau tulangku retak. Dengan tenaga yang masih sama kuatnya ia memutar balikkan badanku, membuatku menghadapnya bulat-bulat.

"Ah, saya murid baru di sini." Ucapku dengan nada yang direndahkan, mulutku menyunggingkan seringai kecil. Tenang seperti air … (padahal dalam hati sudah menjerit-jerit).

"Ah, murid baru ya!" lelaki tadi membalas seringai ku dengan senyuman bunga matahari, merekah dan bersinar terang. Dia memegang telapak tanganku dan menyalaminya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Shinyo Mizuka. Apakah kamu tertarik dengan basket?"

Ah… aku mengerti, dia berusaha merekrut ku.

"Namaku Ki—"

"Ki?"

"Kiyamura Masayoshi, maaf senpai, tapi aku sudah masuk ke klub renang." Ah gila, jantungku berhenti sesaat tadi.

Senyuman Shinyo _-senpai_ meluntur, digantikan dengan ekspresi kecewa dan terluka seperti anak anjing yang terkena pukul. "Klub renang ya… aku saja baru tahu kalau sekolah kita memiliki klub renang."

Gawat, Kaijou punya klub renang tidak?

Dengan secepat kilat Shinyo senpai langsung menambahkan, "Maaf, bukan maksudku mengolok-olok klub mu ya!" dia menaruh lengannya di tengkuk leher, tersipu malu dengan kesalahannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa _senpai,_ klub kami memang tidak terkenal…" balasku dengan mulus. Aku yakin belut kalah mulusnya dengan perkataan tadi.

Aku pura-pura melihat jam tanganku, memasang ekspresi kaget. "Gawat, Ryugazaki- _senpai_ bakal marah nih!" setelah membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan kalimat lainnya (yang pastinya penuh dengan kebohongan), aku akhirnya keluar dari gor.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku berlari ke rumah.

…

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00, seharusnya aku berada di kasur dan bermimpi indah. Tapi gara-gara _certain someone_ yang menarikku ke Maji-burger dengan merengek serta memaksa, aku berada di sini.

" _Aniki_ , jelaskan dalam 3 kata kenapa kamu mengajakku ke sini." Aku menyeruput milkshake rasa oreo dan memandang manusia di depanaku dengan tatapan kesal, untung baju piyamaku sedang kotor, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan keluar malam-malam dengan baju piyama seperti orang aneh.

"Balas dendam-ssu" Ryo- _nii_ menggerutu, mulutnya ia monyongkan menyerupai bebek. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang ke kakakmu kalau kamu menonton pertandingan tadi?"

"Aku ' _kebetulan'_ lewat sekolahnya Ryo- _nii,_ lalu ' _kebetulan'_ pergi ke gor tempat klub Ryo - _nii_ bertanding, dan ' _kebetulan'_ melihat Ryo- _nii_ kalah." Sebuah bohlam muncul di kepalaku, "Ah, aku juga ' _kebetulan'_ menemukan seragam sekolah Ryo _-nii_ di suatu tempat."

"Reina, setidaknya kalau berbohong berusaha lah sedikit-ssu…"

"Aku tidak berbohong, memangnya Reina berbohong ya? Memang ' _kebetulan_ ' kok… Haruka- _nee_ dan Ki _-nii_ juga ' _kebetulan'_ mengetahuinya."

"Reina…"

"… _okaa-san_ sama _otoo-san_ juga _'kebetulan'_ tahu…"

"…"

"…"

"Kamu memberi tahu _tou-san?"_

Aku melirik ke kanan, menjauhi tatapan Ryo- _nii_ yang menusuk, "Iya- _ssu_ " ucapku dalam satukali tarikan nafas.

Ryo- _nii_ menangis buaya lagi, " _Hidoi!_ Mereka pasti tidak akan berhenti membahas hal itu berulang-ulang _-ssu_!" suara rengekkannya naik beberpa octave lebih tinggi. Kalau dia bukan kakku mungkina aku akan menyodok mulutya dengan burger agar diam.

"Ryo- _nii…"_

"Hmm?"

" _Uzai"_

" _Hidoi-ssu!"_

…

TBC


End file.
